Nigenai Ante
Nigenai Ante is a Marshal of the Cabal of the Brass Arrow, and the law of the isolated state of Nahashu. At meetings, he is a man of few words, but to the party, they have become a watchful and ever-present eye Personality High confidence while never being too full of himself, Nigenai prefers to let his actions speak for him rather than words. Many members of the Cabal don't even know his name due to his relative isolation, only showing up to Cabal wide meetings when absolutely necessary. Amuul is against the way Dinante has been handling the Dragonsbane virus, and fears that Dinante might have caught it due to his supposed "irrational decisions" This distrust has caused Nigenai to act as his own agent, and make decisions outside of Dinante omnipresent knowledge Nigenai acts as a teacher and parental figure to Amuul, amusing him with games of intellect and whimsy. Nigenai was around Amuul moreso than even Dinante. Nigenai is protective and stern towards him, and shows a high cadence for order regardless of outside circumstances. A lover of music, Nigenai is highly skilled at most instruments, and is constantly seeking new techniques and pieces to learn and play. His preferred instrument being the Shamisen. Nigenai hoards scrolls and musical pieces in his personal domain. Appearance Nigenai in draconic form appears as a large yet slightly skinny brass dragon with scales that glow immaculately in the desert sun on his back, his scales everywhere else are a much more dull color. Nigenai has a boxy beard that stretches across his thin chin. He has sharp feline like frontal claws and tough sturdy hind-legs; these appear gray in color. Nigenai has two sharp frontal teeth that appear vampiric in nature, as they hang outside of his mouth. Nigenai's Humanoid form is a dark-skinned older man with a long and sharp face. His beard is scruffy and goes down his chin under his coat, and he has sunken eyes with red draconian eyes piercing from his sockets. Nigenai is partially balding, with only two strands of hair making their way onto his forehead. Nigenai wears a maestros outfit, with a blue overcoat adorned in yellow trim. His boots are tied up by brass arrow emblazoned buckles, and he carries a long Shamisen that falls down to his left side, He never walks around without having one hand on it at all times. Before Campaign Childhood Nigenai's age is unknown, although it is a definite that he is from Nashahsu, and has fought in the myriad of wars between the opposing five countries for long periods of his life. Marshal Status ''' Nigenai became a Marshal roughly 600 years ago, and has not lost his position since. Some believe that he has been a Marshal for as long as the current incarnation of the Brass Arrow has stood. At some point during his time as a Marshal, he was given a hefty task of taking care of Amuul by Dinante. Nigenai has sworn secrecy on this and has kept many people away from the hidden location Amuul is kept in, while also contributing to fathering Amuul and teaching him many things. '''Ending the War According to Nigenai, He was present at a summit that took place at The Tipsy Tengu which ended the war 20 years prior to the campaign Campaign Amuul and the Knights of Nadir Nigenai confronted Amuul after one of his Scrolls of warning went off, informing him that foreign agents have shown themselves. Nigenai put Amuul to asleep using a spell, and called out to the intruders, promising not to harm them. Nigenai then met up with most of the party, and discussed what steps would need to be taken to assure Amuul's secrecy remains a secret. Nigenai has cast a spell on the party, alerting him if they say key words that only he knows, Nigenai has also allowed the party to contact him using their Glass Communication Orb. Nigenai teleported the party to The Tipsy Tengu, warned Amuul not to allow this to happen again, and flew off. Quotes ((add quotes here maybe)) Category:Brass Dragons Category:Cabal of the Brass Arrow Category:WIP Category:H:RotG